


The Sins Of The Mother

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Dorothy notices a change in her sonSet during the episode "A Suitable Vengeance"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Trapped inside my angry son is a scared seventeen-year-old, a seventeen-year-old whose childhood ended when he discovered his mother was not some perfect being, but a human; with faults and failings, and feet of clay.

I never meant to hurt him, but I did, and now he is so wrapped up in his pain that he is blinded by it. His pride won’t let him back down, and so everyone he meets must suffer. No one is allowed to question him or oppose him.

Until now. Until Barbara Havers.

Seeing them together, their interaction, it is something of a revelation. Barbara isn’t afraid of him, although I know his temper wounds her. She challenges him; looks him in the eye and stands her ground when others cower or walk away. And he listens to her, really listens. 

When they look at each other the rest of the world falls away. They can say more in a glance than most people could with a thousand words. He respects her, cares for her, loves her; and I can tell by her eyes that she loves him too.

And yet he is marrying Helen.


End file.
